It has been reported that arginine-vasopressin (AVP) have effect on the memory of animals but not show obvious influence on the learning process. Since AVP is a kind of hormone in vivo and its main function is in anti-diuretic process and to enhance blood pressure, it's not appropriate for the clinical therapy in enhancing memory. Therefore, on the basis of patent “memory-enhancing peptide and its application” (Chinese Patent No. ZL 93112493.X), we go on with work about the structural improvement and perform a series of pharmacological experiments, aiming to modify the defect in the existing patent and search for new memory-enhancing peptides which have simpler structure, stronger pharmacological activity, easy to produce, and have clinically curative effect on promoting the intelligence development in adolescent, ameliorating mental impediment in adults, accelerating the memory.